bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 297 (Nonny-Vicious!)
Summary A blow to the head causes Nonny to become bad. And to make matters worse,he's causing havoc in Baltimore. Story It was a beautiful afternoon,and the guppies are packing their stuff for the end of the school day. Gil: "Hey Goby,Nonny. Want to come over and plaAaAaAaAaAaAaAay?" Goby: "Gil,that's just getting old. We're just coming over to your house for a playdate." Oona: "I always thought that boys like to come over and play rough!" Nonny: "Oona,I don't play rough." Oona: "I know you don't." Gil: "I to play rough,but I learn my lesson."(to Nonny)"Hey Nonny. Play rough...just for once,okay?" Molly: "Gil,are you going to play rough again?" Gil: "May-be." Deema: "Oh Gil boy." Nonny: "No,Gil. I rather play gently...I don't like to play rough!" Gil: "Fine,be that way...Mr Cautious..." Gil goes out of the room,with Nonny glaring at him. Molly,Deema,Oona,and Goby left too,but Nonny still remains with the livid expression. Nonny:(to himself)"That Gil...he doesn't think I got what it takes to be like any rough-playing boys! I rather NOT play rough!(thoughts for a moment)"So,he wants me to play rough? Oh,I'll show you,Gil. I'll show you!" Later at Nonny's house,Nonny was on the couch reading a book silently. Then his silence disappears when Joshua speeds by making a whooshing sound while holding a toy airplane in his hand. Joshua: "Hey Nonny! Look at this! My toy airplane's got wings!" Nonny: "Joshua! Your toy airplane is supposed to have wings!" Joshua: "Oh...yeah...vrooom! Now watch this!" He throws his airplane in the air,causing the propellers to pick up speed and fly for a few seconds before it hits Nonny in the face. Nonny: "OW!" Joshua: "Oh,come on,Mr Pilot! You've done terrible that time!" Nonny hurls the plane onto Joshua. Nonny: "Joshua,get me your other toy airplane." The little boy rushes to his room to get his other toy airplane. Then charges back downstairs. Nonny snatches the toy out of his brother's hand. Then,he grabs Joshua's toy plane and collides the two planes together and they both fell to the floor with their parts off. Joshua: "Hey! That's what happens when you play roughly with your toys!" Nonny: "You've done that too!" The brothers' mother came downstairs. Nonny's Mom: "Boys,please stop yelling at each other. I'm trying to nap." Nonny: "Mom,can I go over to Gil's house?" Nonny's Mom: "Sure. Just be back before dinner." Nonny: "Thank you." At Gil's house,Goby,Gil,Deema,Molly,and Oona were in the living room playing with Gil's toys. Nonny came throught the front door. Mr Gordon: "Hey,you must be Nonny,Gil's friend. Welcome." Molly: "Nonny's here!" Gil: "Hey,Nonny! I'm playing fire truck." Goby: "Ahem!" Gil: "I mean...me and Goby are playing fire truck. Come play with us." Nonny: "Okay." After a few hours of playtime and snacktime at Gil's house,Molly,Goby,Deema,Oona,and Nonny go back to their homes. Nonny was on his way to his home when Oona catches up to him. Oona: "Nonny. Please...boys can be very annoying...." Nonny: "What are you talking about?" Oona: "They just keep on badgering you to come join in their fun. Gil does that sometimes." Nonny: "I know he does...and nice vocabulary." Oona: "Thank you." Nonny: "Hey...how about I give you flowers for you to take home?" Oona: "Oh sure. I love--" Oona was interrupted when she saw a brick being thrown towards Nonny. What's worse is that Nonny doesn't see the brick. Oona covered her eyes. Just as Nonny was plucking the purple and orange spotted flower,he was hit. The orange hair boy plopped into the flowerbed face-first. Nonny was now shown in his room. He was not unconscious,but he seems to be in a deep sleep. Then something seems to be going on in his mind. A dream. (Nonny's Dream) Nonny was wandering off in his supervillain costume in a destroyed Baltimore. The buildings were on fire,and everyone in the buildings evacuated,all trying to get out at the same pace,quickly. Nonny cackles evilly and shoots green laser out of his hands. He continues to laugh as he constanly lasers innocent citizens and turning them into monsters. Nonny lets out boughts of evil laughter once again. (End Of Dream) Nonny snaps out of his dream after breakfast,followed by an angry expression. He grabs his backpack and goes out of the door,followed by a door slam,in his Blue Jester outfit. Meanwhile at school,the guppies are playing duck-duck goose. Gil picked Goby and he started chasing Gil until he bumps into Nonny. Gil: "Whoopsie!" Nonny tackles the boy down. Nonny:(roughly)"Alright Gil,how about a rough game of TAG!?" Gil:(confused)"Uhhh....okay..."(pokes Nonny)"Tag!" The boys were racing around the classroom when Nonny tackles down Gil into a stack of blocks. Nonny:(roughly)"HA! I GOT YA! NOW YOU'RE IT! GIL!" Gil: "Come on,now. We're just having fun." Deema: "Sheesh,get over it Nonners. It's just a game." Nonny:(in a tough tone)"Nobody backtalks to me!!! NOT EVEN YOU!!!" Later after school,Nonny rushes off first thing to Baltimore. One lobster was carelessy tossing a banana peel on the ground when Nonny immediately caught him red-handed. Nonny:(roughly)"PICK THAT UP,LITTERBUG!!!" Lobster: "But....I was...just--" Nonny:(roughly)"I SAID PICK IT UP!!!!" The orange hair boy goes around town,hurting and yelling at people to "fix" their mistakes. Molly and the other guppies followed. At one moment,they finally caught up to Nonny. Molly: "Nonny,if you don't mind me asking....why are you acting like--" Nonny: "QUIET,GIRL!!" Molly: "Umm...Nonny?--" Nonny: "DON'T 'UMM NONNY' ME!!!!" Goby: "Dude,you're like a totally different person. This isn't like you at all." Oona: "Yeah. This isn't the Nonny we know." Nonny: "THE NONNY YOU KNOW IS GONE!!!" All sans Nonny: "What?" Gil: "But we're the Bubble Guppies." Deema: "We're a team." Nonny: "WHO NEEDS A TEAM,ANYWAY!? I'M NOT NONNY NO MORE! I AM THE BLUE JESTER!!! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME....I MUST SWIM SOLO!" The guppies watched as Nonny marches off. Gil: "Looks like Nonny has turned from shy and quiet to mean and loud." Oona: "I wondered why he's acting like this." Goby: "If he acts like this long enough,Dark Booster may allow him in the force." Meanwhile ontop of a building,Nonny was polishing his blue magic stick. Suddenly,a shadow appears behind him. Nonny turns to see who it was,but the character was too quick and charges off with the boy. Nonny was then shown at Dark Booster's lair,being tied up in a rope over a huge bowl of hot water. The boy tries to break out of the knot. Dark Booster: "Well,well,well. If it isn't Nonny...also known as Nonners,but also known as the shybaby." Nonny:(roughly)"Who do you think you are,a spoiled brat with spiders for brains?!" Dark Booster: "What are you--?" Nonny:(roughly)"What's your plan?! HUH!? WHAT'RE YOU PLANNING?!" Dark Booster: "Uhh,well...just...you know,uhhh....dump you in....hot water?" Nonny:(roughly)"THAT IS THE DUMBEST PLAN I'VE EVER HEARD!!! AND I AM NOT A SHYBABY!!!!" Dark Booster: "We'll see about that,nasty bookworm!" He pulls on a lever. Nonny was trying break free from the strong knot. Nonny:(struggling)"YOU...CAN'T...STOP...ME...DARK BOOSTER...!" Dark Booster: "What's that? Is little ginger boy crying for help? Well,no one can hear you because...YOU'RE STUCK!!" Nonny:(still struggling)"NO...I...WILL...NOT...GET...IN...THAT...HOT...WATER!!!" He eventually breaks out of the knot,and starts beating the heck out of Dark Booster...all by himself! The guppies busted in. Molly: "Nonny,we can as soon as we..."(saw Dark Booster on the floor,badly beaten)"Wow...Nonny...did you beat Dark Booster,all by yourself?" Gil: "Wow..." Deema: "I can't believe he did it." Oona: "He's like a hero or something." Goby: "And you know what,Nonny?" Nonny: "WHAT?!" Molly,Gil,Goby,Oona,Deema: "You're hardcore!" Nonny:(happy)"Why,thank you!" Dark Booster:(cough,cough)"But...it-it's not over yet,you know...I..."(cough)"I..." He throws a small,metal box at the back of Nonny's head,and Nonny fell over. The other guppies gasped. Nonny gets up and glares at Dark Booster. Dark Booster: "Oh boy. I'm so dead..." Nonny: "OH,YES YOU ARE!!" The boy goes to the villain and beats the heck out of him again. Narrator: "Oh,Nonny. Who would've known that you were that tough? And so the day is saved,thanks to...umm....our most favorite Bubble Guppy,Nonny." Nonny: "Yes! Toughness is better!" The end. Dylan: "What did we do today? We sang songs and danced together, and enjoyed Gilly's alphabet. Nonny was a superhero is his... well, dream. So keep watching: Dylan and Mr. Grouper, and I'll see you all again soon.